


Roses

by DepressedLlamas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Admirer, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedLlamas/pseuds/DepressedLlamas
Summary: Yuuri can’t wait to find out who his secret admirer is.





	Roses

When Yuuri opened the door to his apartment, he found hundreds of roses laying on the floor. He smiled to himself and carefully picked up each bouquet, bringing them inside and pulling out the vases he had received the previous day. The vases had confused him, but now it made sense.

Yuuri had no clue who his secret admirer was. He wasn’t anyone special—sure, he had competed in competitions for ice skating, but he wasn’t exactly famous. And he _definitely_ wasn’t as famous as his idol, Viktor Nikiforov.

Once every rose was put in a vase, he placed them in various places around his apartment, going back to the front door to make sure it was locked. There he saw an envelope.

He was hesitant to open it at first. When he did, he found a blank card and frowned, flipping it around to see the words were on the other side. It was an address, date, and time.

Looking up the address, Yuuri was surprised to see that it was a restaurant, and a nice one at that. When he read over the card again he was surprised to see that the date was today and he had about two hours to get ready.

Dress clothes were something that Yuuri didn’t have much of, so he struggled to find something suitable to wear. Eventually he put on a pair of slacks and a white dress shirt.

At the restaurant, he awkwardly stood outside and waited for his secret admirer to show up.

“Yuuri.”

Said male almost jumped out of his skin when he heard his name being called, spinning around only to be met with the smiling face of Viktor.

Yuuri was at a loss for words. “I-“

“Are you ready for our date?” The younger male’s eyes widened at the words the Russian said.

“Y-yeah.”

Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and led him inside the restaurant. They were seated immediately.

Eventually Yuuri regained his composure and acted more comfortably in front of Viktor.

It may have been because of the alcohol, but he definitely wasn’t as awkward as he was earlier.

* * *

 

“Viktor...”

* * *

 

Yuuri woke up to his whole body aching and someone’s arms around his waist. It took him a moment to realize who the stranger was, but once he did, he started to freak out before remembering last night’s events.

A smile appeared on his face and he curled back up into Viktor’s arms, falling asleep to the sound of his heart beating.


End file.
